A Naughty Boy
by sasutennaru
Summary: For KibaHina’s fans and all readers, THIS IS JUST FRIENDSHIP! ENJOY IT!


**A Naughty Boy**

Xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto no danna

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship/General

Main charas: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

For KibaHina's fans and all readers, THIS IS JUST FRIENDSHIP!!

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxxx

**Hinata's POV**

Kriiinnnggg!!!!! Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku segera memasuki kelasku dengan tergesa. Hari itu aku terlambat bangun sehingga jadi sedikit telat. Oh, ya. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 10 tahun dan merupakan salah satu murid kelas 4-3 di Konoha Elementary School, sekolah terelit yang pernah ada di kota ini. Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai-sensei datang ke kelasku. Semua anak termasuk aku, duduk di bangku kami masing-masing.

Shikamaru-kun, ketua kelas kami memimpin kami untuk memberi salam kepada guru kami itu. Kurenai-sensei tersenyum pada kami.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kehadiran murid baru. Kiba, masuklah," kata guru cantik itu lalu menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, memasuki kelas kami dengan angkuhnya. Penampilannya yang urakan, membuatku semakin yakin kalau gosip tentang murid baru yang bernama Kiba itu dipindahkan kesini karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya akibat kenakalan-kenakalan yang dia perbuat.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, pindahan dari Kusagakure. Apa aku boleh duduk sekarang, sensei??" begitulah isi kalimat perkenalannya itu. Singkat sekali.

"Tentu. Kamu bisa duduk disamping Hinata," kata Kurenai-sensei sambil menunjuk kearahku. Deg! Aku kaget setengah mati. Dengan gerakan patah-patah sekaligus takut, aku melihat bangku disebelahku yang...kosong. Aku baru ingat, Tenten, teman sebangkuku hari ini tidak masuk karena pergi menjenguk kakeknya di Hoshigakure. Aku semakin takut saat Kiba-kun menuju kearahku. Aku buru-buru menoleh kearah teman-temanku. Semua teman sebangkunya ada. Berarti...hanya bangku disebelahku yang kosong. Kiba-kun meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar di meja, membuatku semakin takut. Aku hanya bisa pasrah duduk sebangku dengannya. Aku selalu ketakutan bila berhadapan dengan anak seperti Kiba-kun ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya," Kurenai-sensei lalu menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Tanpa kusadari, Kiba-kun menatap kearahku.

"Heh, namamu siapa tadi??" cetusnya sambil menyikut lenganku. Aku terkejut.

"E-emm...ak-aku..." aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

"Kamu ini bisa ngomong gak sih??!!" gerutu Kiba-kun lalu diam-diam menempelkan kertas dipunggungku yang bertuliskan, 'AKU LAGI BELAJAR BICARA!!! JANGAN GANGGU!!' Sai-kun dan Naruto-kun yang duduk di belakangku, membaca tulisan itu. Kemudian langsung terkikik geli menahan tawa. Tidak cuma mereka, teman-temanku yang duduk dekat dari mejaku pun ikut tertawa kecil. Aku semakin malu.

Sejak saat itu, Kiba-kun selalu menjahiliku dengan kenakalan-kenakalannya. Seperti memasukkan katak mainan ke dalam tasku sehingga aku menjerit-jerit ketakutan, menaruh tasku di tempat sampah, dan menghujaniku dengan debu-debu kapur. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. Sebenarnya tidak cuma aku yang menjadi sasaran kenakalannya. Keripik kentang Chouji-kun juga pernah dihabiskan Kiba-kun sehingga membuatnya marah besar, lalu kipas Temari-san juga pernah disembunyikannya di tempat sampah, dan berkelahi dengan Naruto-kun karena sengaja menumpahkan ramennya. Namun diantara mereka, hanya aku yang menjadi sasaran empuk baginya. Yah, aku merupakan siswa yang paling cengeng dan penakut di kelas bahkan di sekolah ini.

Suatu sore saat pulang dari kerja piket, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang guru dari ruang guru. Sepertinya mereka membahas tentang pertandingan basket antar sekolah se-provinsi yang diadakan 3 minggu lagi. Karena Sasuke-kun -yang terkenal akan kelihaian permainan basketnya- pindah sekolah, mereka jadi kesulitan untuk mencari pengganti Sasuke-kun. Aku terpana mendengarnya. Lalu aku tersadar kalau aku harus buru-buru pulang karena terlalu asyik mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sepulang sekolah, aku jalan-jalan dulu disekitar taman nasional Konoha yang jaraknya memang dekat dengan rumahku. Ini memang salah satu kebiasaanku tiap sore. Memang enggak baik pulang sekolah enggak langsung ke rumah. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Sudah seharian ini Kiba-kun menjahiliku. Mungkin jalan-jalan sedikit bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku padanya.

"SHOOT!!!" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh keasal suara itu. Dan ternyata asalnya dari lapangan basket yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal disana. Kiba-kun!! Ia sedang bermain basket dengan anak-anak yang kelihatannya adalah anak-anak SMP, namun kelihaiannya bermain tidak kalah bagus dengan anak-anak SMP itu. Aku jadi terpesona dengan permainan basketnya yang begitu bagus. Tiba-tiba, ia melihatku!! Oh tidak!

"Heh, ngapain kamu lihat-lihat??!!" bentaknya. Aku langsung berlari pulang karena kaget. Aduuhh... Kiba-kun memang benar-benar membuatku takut.

Xxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Kiba-kun mengerjaiku saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Eh, ada belalang kecil di ketiakmu," katanya. Refleks, aku mengangkat tanganku dengan ketakutan. Selain takut katak, aku juga takut pada belalang ataupun sejenisnya.

"Yak, Hinata. Silakan maju ke depan," hah?? Aku baru sadar, dia mengerjaiku agar aku mau mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Ia juga tahu aku bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Karena sudah terlanjur angkat tangan, aku terpaksa mengambil kapur yang disediakan dan mengerjakan soal dari Kakashi-sensei.

Uh, sebalnya. Namun berkatnya, aku jadi berani maju kedepan walaupun masih harus dijahili olehnya. Beberapa guru memujiku karena kini aku sudah tidak malu-malu lagi unjuk gigi di semua mata pelajaran terutama Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris.

Pertandingan basketnya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Oh, ya. Aku jadi ingat Kiba-kun. Aku pun memberitahukannya pada Gai-sensei, guru olahragaku walaupun agak gugup. Tanpa kusadari, Kiba-kun ternyata diam-diam mendengar aku yang sedang menceritakan kehebatan bermain basketnya pada Gai-sensei.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang guru, Kiba-kun langsung menghalangiku secara kasar.

"Heh, kukira kamu gak punya mulut. Eh, ternyata ember bocor juga," sindirnya. Aku kesal sekali dibilang begitu.

"Dengar, Kiba-kun!! Selama ini kau hanya menyuruhku untuk memberanikan diri untuk maju ke depan. Sekarang, giliranku untuk menyuruhmu membuktikan kemampuanmu!! Kau itu punya bakat dan kau malah tutupi itu! Jangan hanya menyuruh orang unjuk gigi saja!!" balasku. Waw, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kuucapkan dengan lancar, tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sejak saat itu, kami tidak bertegur sapa selama 2 hari. Rasanya tidak enak juga, sampai akhirnya Kiba-kun berkata, "Uhh, aku nyerah, deh. Kita damai aja, ya. Rasanya gak enak didiamkan sama teman terbaikku," aku terkejut. Teman terbaik? Aku? Apa aku salah dengar??

Daripada bertanya kenapa, aku malah membalas ucapannya.

"Iya, aku juga. Perdamaian diterima," kataku. "Tapi kamu gak boleh malas, judes, terus suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang dan menjahiliku serta teman-teman," awalnya Kiba-kun protes, namun akhirnya dia mengalah. Kemudian kami pun berteman baik. Aku senang berteman dengannya.

Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, Kiba-kun meraih juara pertama dan dinobatkan sebagai pemain basket terbaik se-provinsi!!

"Wah, Kiba-kun, selamat ya!!" ucapku tulus saat mendatanginya di sekolah.

"Hehehe...arigatou!!" balasnya dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang kita bersaing! Bersaing di tiap mata pelajaran!!" lanjutnya.

"Oke, besok akan kukalahkan kau di ulangan Sains besok!!" ujarku bersemangat. Hei, sepertinya aku bukan lagi siswa penakut dan cengeng! Apa mungkin karena Kiba-kun ya? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya, nih. Kiba-kun sepertinya sudah mulai berubah. Ia sudah tidak nakal seperti dulu.

"He, Hinata, aku ke kelas sebentar, ya! Jaa!!" pamit Kiba-kun lalu berlari ke kelas.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, namun hanya sebentar karena semua teman-temanku mengikutiku dari belakang. Ada apa ini?? Ternyata ada secarik kertas yang melekat di punggungku dan bertuliskan, 'AYO SEMUA KE KANTIN!!! AKU TRAKTIR!!!'

Kibaaaa-kuuuuunnnn!!!!!

**-OWARI-**

**Haa... selesai juga... oh ya, perlu readers ketahui kalo tema fic ini diambil dari salah satu cerpen di majalah B**o(judulnya tebak sendiri ajah ya). Coba deh, readers baca. Pasti mirip banget isinya sama fic ini???-dasarr author gag modal!!!- saia sengaja pilih inti cerpen itu sebagai fic saia soalnya menarik sih!! Saia gag pernah bosen bacanya soalnya bagus banget!! Saia pilih Hinata sebagai tokoh utama karena sifatnya yang mirip dengan tokoh utama dalam cerpen itu. Begitu juga Kiba, mirip dengan tokoh anak nakal dalam cerpen. Hampir milih Naruto jadi peran anak nakal itu. Untung aja saia ANTI NaruHina jadi saia ganti en akhirnya Kiba yang dapet peran itu. –dikejar sama NaruHina fans sambil bawa golok-. Kelihatannya fic ini sederhana banget, ya?? Klimaksnya hampir gag kerasa, kayak bukan fanfic ajah... –ya iyalah soalnya kan nyontek!!-menyedihkan.... Tapi, sudahlah...yang penting review aja...mo kasi flame, juga boleh karena flame diterima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
